gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Press Your Luck Prize Rotations: 1986
Below are some tables listing prize rotations used during 1986, the final year of the game show Press Your Luck. Slide changes are highlighted in bold text, and slides with different color schemes show the color in parentheses, otherwise the slide is assumed to be red. January 8, 1986 Prize Rotations Switching Squares As of this date, for the remainder of the series, the prize rotations For Round 1 appear to be moved around. Here is where the prize rotations moved: For example, Add-a-One, which was seen in Square #5 before January 8, 1986 is now located in Square #7, and the Feature Trip square, which used to be Square #7, is now moved to Square #15. The prize rotations for Round 2, however, remain where they are. Also, as of this day, except for one or two occasions, Add-a-One would always appear on the board at the start of Round 1. Meanwhile, here are the prize rotation tables: Round 1 Round 2 January 23, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 February 10, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 Vienna makes its first appearance. February 25, 1986 These prize rotations only lasted five episodes. Round 1 Round 2 March 4, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 March 18, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 April 1, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 April 8, 1986 NOTE: The Round 1 feature trip square apparently extends to Square #10. This means Rod Roddy's describing of the feature trips in Round 1 not only uses trips in Square #15, but also Square #10. This may be due to the looming new prizes Lady's Watch and Man's Watch that would be added to the Round 1 board by May 1986. Despite this change, Cutlery was seen in Square #10 at one point. It would be moved to Square #13 eventually. Round 1 Round 2 April 16, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 May 1, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 May 16, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 June 2, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 *Fiji Islands makes its first appearance. *French Chateaux Country returns, appearing in Square #7. *Possible return of Canadian Rockies in Square #2. *European Tour returns as early as this date. June 17, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 *Nice and Nassau debut, both appearing in Square #10. *National Parks returns (with updated art), appearing in Square #10. *Double Your $$+ a Spin is moved to Square #2, and remains there for the rest of the series. *Alaskan Cruise is retired. Swotzerland replaces it in Square #5. July 2, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 *Portable Organ debuts in Square #2 on its first day. Since it wasn't hit and changed to Double Your $$ + a Spin the next day, its price is unknown unless the September 1986 episodes end up getting rebroadcast. Though such prize was offered on The Price is Right around the same time period in 1986, and its price was $1,226. That may be the unofficial price of such prize when offered on Press Your Luck, but nobody will know until the September 1986 episodes end up being rebroadcast someday. *Tote Boat debuts in Square #10. It was hit on its first day. *New Orleans returns after a long hiatus, appearing in Square #17. *Palm Springs is now in Square #15, replacing Nice - retired after only one weekend of tapings, though hit twice. July 17, 1986 Round 1 Round 2 *Switzerland moves from Square #5 to Square #13. Replacing it in Square #5 is the return of Hong Kong. *Acapulco (original icon) reappears in Square #15. September 5, 1986 NOTE: There were five weeks of repeats from July 28, 1986 until August 29, 1986. Among those repeats were College Week 1985, and while some outside sources mention that four weeks of episodes from the summer of 1984 did get rebroadcast, it was mentioned on a Facebook group by Todd Hunter that the four weeks after College Week 1985 was rerun were a continuation from April 8, 1985, and the reruns ending in early May 1985. It would make logical sense, since that may have been when the show's ratings may have been at its peak. Given that the show would tape 11 episodes in a single weekend by that point in time, it is assumed that September 5, 1986 is when a prize rotation change occurred. Round 1 *By this point, Bar-B-Que has returned to the board for the first time since 1984. It is unknown if the same price from 1984 or an updated price is used. *By this point, Concord resurfaces, appearing in Square #15 replacing one of the square's feature trips. Round 2 *Tokyo reappears, appearing in Square #17, replacing New Orleans. *New Orleans appears in Square #13 as early as this episode. *Singapore replaces Hong Kong in Square #15 as early as this episode. *Miami replaces one of the Motorboats in Square #15 as early as this episode. September 22, 1986 This is the final week of the series. This would mean that five episodes were supposedly taped on a Saturday in August 1986, and none were taped on the Sunday of that weekend. There may not have been any fresh prizes or any prize rotation modifications during that taping weekend. If true, it was probably based on uncertainty if the show would be cancelled soon or not. Round 1 Round 2 Category:Press Your Luck Category:The Big Press Your Luck Game Board